fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat VS Microsoft Universe/Fulgore
Bio Ultratech is a mysterious corporation with a shady ambition. It is known to host a tournament for the toughest competitors called Killer Instinct. Along with such competitors are also creations of Ultratech, one of which is a cybernetic unit named Fulgore. One of such units did fight Jago but was defeated in the tournament. Another Fulgore unit was made after the last one was destroyed. After their latest unit one destroyed as well, they created yet another Fulgore unit, more powerful than the previous. But before having it be used for anymore of their tournaments, they programmed it to fight worthy opponents it encounters. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities While there have been several different Fulgore designs created by Ultratech, they all carry similar weaponry and fighting styles. Besides advanced hand-to-hand and close combat techniques, impressive athletics, and attacks with its arm-mounted blades, Fulgore also uses a variety of energy-based weaponry. These include firing concentrated lasers from its eyes, emitting energy bursts from its superheated plasma blades, a reflective barrier, localized teleportation abilities, and some form of cloaking device. A new addition to the Type-03 model of Killer Instinct (2013) is its nuclear reactor discharge. Fulgore can gradually store power by standing back and charging the exposed core inside of its chest. A powerful and directed energy beam can then be unleashed from the nuclear reactor core to devastating effect. Variations * Supreme: Adds Gravity Strike and Axis Spin. Fulgore's plasma claws glow brighter than normal. * Ultra: Adds Downward Eye Laser, Upward Eye Laser and Reflector. Fulgore's eyes glow brighter than normal. * Mk. III: Adds Reactor Core ability. Fulgore has a red glow all around him, most noticeably his chest. Character Trait No Mercy: Fulgore takes off his head and releases a big machine gun that fires rapidly at his opponent. This goes on for 5 seconds. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Blade Dash: Fulgore moves foward quickly, hitting the opponent with his plasma claw. ** The enhanced version is called Cyber Dash, a faster and more damaging version of the move. * Eye Laser: Fulgore emits an short ranged laser blast from his eyes. Can also be done in the air. ** The enhanced version is called Rapid Eye Laser in which Fulgore fires out two laser blasts instead of one. * Energy Bolt: Fulgore shoots out a blue plasma wave projectile from his plasma claws. ** The enhanced version is called Energy Storm. Fulgore fires out a bigger projectile that does more damage. * Plasma Slice: Fulgore flies up in the air, delivering a uppercut using his plasma claw, knocking the opponent into the air. ** The enhanced version is called Cyber Slice. Fulgore knocks the opponent higher in the air and does more damage, open for a free hit or combo. * PlasmaPort: Fulgore disappears in a wave of black and blue, before suddenly teleporting behind the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called CyberPort. After appearing behind the opponent, Fulgore blasts the opponent with a Eye Laser down to the ground. Supreme - Exclusive Moves * Gravity Strike: Fulgore strikes down one of his plasma claws onto the opponent, knocking them down to the ground. (MK vs Microsoft - Supreme variation) ** The enhanced version is called Cyber Strike. After the first strike, Fulgore slashes upwards the opponent, open for a free hit or combo. * Axis Slash: Fulgore spins around, swinging his plasma claws around, cutting the opponent. (MK vs Microsoft - Supreme variation) ** The enhanced version is called Spinning Axis Slash. Fulgore spins towards the opponent, doing more damage. Ultra - Exclusive Moves * Downward Eye Laser: Fulgore emits an short ranged laser blast from his eyes down at the opponent's feet. (MK vs Microsoft - Ultra variation) ** The enhanced version is called Rapid Eye Laser in which Fulgore fires out two laser blasts instead of one. * Upward Eye Laser: Fulgore emits an short ranged laser blast from his eyes upwards at the airborne opponent. (MK VS Microsoft - Ultra variation) ** The enhanced version is called Rapid Eye Laser in which Fulgore fires out two laser blasts instead of one. * Reflector: Fulgore emits a reflective blue energy shield that surrounds his entire body letting him repel one projectile away from him for a short while. (MK VS Microsoft - Ultra variation) ** The enhanced version is called Electro-Flect. Fulgore repels the projectile back at the opponent, able to hurt them. Mk. III - Exclusive Moves * Reactor Core: Fulgore presses a button on his wrist, activating his reactor core for a short while, giving him increase the damage of all his special attacks, at the cost of taking more damage. (MK VS Microsoft - Mk. III variation) ** The enhanced version is called Nuclear Reactor Core. It gives the same damage increase, but he only takes the normal amount of damage. X-Ray Move * Technical Attack: Fulgore stabs his opponent in the chest, breaking the ribcage and damaging the heart. Then he starts slashing and kicking his opponent repeatedly until he deals the final blow by uppercutsing him/her, damaging the mandible. Super Move * ULTRA COMBO!: Fulgore zips to his opponent. When the claw hits the opponent, Fulgore does a series of slashes and kicks for 6 seconds until he ends it with a twirling uppercut that sends the opponent flying away. Then the disembodied voice from the upcoming Killer Instinct reboot yells, "ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOOO!!!" then the opponent falls down. Ultimate Move * Ultratech's Finish: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * More Than Meets The Eye: Fulgore's head transforms into what seems to be a turret like gun before it starts firing away at the opponent, riddling them full of bullets, but they're still alive, so transforming his head back to normal, Fulgore presses some buttons on his wrist, making a target light appear over the opponent, locking in before the opponent is obliterated by a laser beam into a bloody mess as Fulgore raises his arms in victory. * Devastation Beam: Fulgore presses a button on his wrist before bracing himself and spreads out it's arms as it's chest compartment opens up, showing it's reactor core which glows bright red as it gets charged up to the opponent's confusion before Fulgore fires a huge red laser blast, frying and burning the opponent away till all that's left is their burnt stumps of lower legs which fall over as Fulgore closes the chest compartment. * Disintegration: Fulgore stabs his opponent in the chest with his two claws and electrocutes him/her until his/her whole body, 4 seconds later, explodes into bloody chunks. X-Ality * The Instinct: Fulgore fires out three Eye Laser blasts at the opponent's feet, if it connects, Fulgore suddenly starts punching and kicking the opponent before doing a hard Blade Dash and impaling and puncturing their lungs while breaking their ribs before ripping it out and doing a harsh Plasma Slice, stabbing the plasma claw through their jaw and out the top of their head as both fall back down. Brutalities * TBA: W.I.P. Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Mighty Robots: W.I.P. (with Kilgore) * Great Machine: '''W.I.P. (with ARIA) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His MK. III appearance from the reboot * Kostume 2: His Mk. I appearance from the classic Killer Instinct * Unlockable Kostume: A rather odd joke costume in which Fulgore still has the same physical appearance, but his head is colored yellow, his torso is colored is colored red, his pelvis ad legs are colored violet, and his arms are colored blue. Not to mention that, instead of an orange ponytail, he has black dreadlocks. * DLC Kostume 1: Mk. IV Fulgore * DLC Kostume 2: MK. II Fulgore from Killer Instinct 2 * Kosplay DLC: Mega Man X Battle Intro Lightning strikes on Fulgore and he awakens. He then says, "I will bring you to your doom!" Victory Pose Fulgore impales his opponent on one of his energy claws. He lift up his claw with the impaled opponent on it and lightning strikes, shocking the opponent and charging Fulgore. Quotes * "I must eliminate you to Ultratech!" Rival Sektor beacause both are evil cyborgs with a mission to be completed Ending Category:MK VS Microsoft